Measures of Control
by gogobolo
Summary: One-shot set after 5x10. Bo/Lo working on acceptance and control of Lauren's new abilities. There's some Kenzi and Bo moments, a swarm of angry hell flies and an imagining of 'the' long awaited shower scene.


**A/N: This is intended as a one shot. Set after episode 5x10, it's an imagining of 'the' shower scene (with some build up) while we all wait for the actual scene to take place in 5x12. I've seen the teaser and I'm betting on the scene being real but maybe that's just my wishful thinking!**

 **Hope you enjoy….**

 **Measures of Control**

 _Ships in the harbour are safe, but that's not what they were built for._

 **Bo**

"At the beginning I just lay around in the sun, mostly kept to myself, walked a lot, and thought a lot. I felt lost for a while but at the same time, it was comforting being in a place Hale loved. Then I met Heath and well, you pretty much know the rest". I smiled as I sipped my wine; Kenzi's feet firmly planted in my lap and a half-eaten bowl of popcorn resting on her chest. As good as it felt having her back, as much as she lightened the lingering, heavy thoughts in my head; it scared me that she was here right now.

"I know, I know, I keep on saying life changing and amazing but it seriously is Bo. I want you to come with me, stop for a while when whatever shit storm's brewing with Jack and the Ancients hits and misses. Get you out of your leather, get Lauren out of her hot, hot pants and lab coat; hell we'll bring Dyson and Tamsin as well, the whole love triangle or should I make that what? A love square? All under the same roof, fun times for the resident succubus".

I gave Kenzi a pointed look which she smirked back at instantly. "So we've covered ghost sex through to black handed Bo-Bo cranking open the box and truck splat Lauren but seriously…..Tamsin, how the hell did that happen?"

With a sigh I settled further back into the couch, trying to find the words to explain. "It just happened. I don't think I'd really processed losing you; I was so focussed on getting you back and then you left for Spain". She was quiet then, I turned to face her more fully. "You said you felt lost there for a while, I did too. I'm not blaming you for that; I can see it's been good for you to be away and now I can look back on it, it's been good for me too. Things got crazy; fae of the week shit and Tamsin was here with me, we took cases together, drank together".

"You slept together".

I nodded as I thought back over it all. "She's fun and snarky and strong but she can be so vulnerable sometimes and that gets to me. She'd help me heal, just giving me her chi whenever I needed it.

"Like a succubus vending machine".

I blew off the comment. "I get it Bo, she was convenient".

"My birthday, I got the box from Jack, everything with him is so cryptic and there was so much going on and I could confide in her, it felt like she understood and she cared. She made me an offer". I should have said all wrapped up in a bow but I left that part out.

"Dyson and Lauren weren't throwing their goods at your feet so you went for it". There was no judgement in her words; she knew Tamsin was hurt just like she knew I regretted causing that hurt.

"I should have seen it earlier, things between us changed for her".

"But not for you?"

"No and I let it go somewhere it shouldn't have. I handled it all wrong".

"So what about Lauren?"

"I'm in love with her, I always have been. Those feelings have never changed. She was being a good friend, helping with cases when I asked, there when I needed her to be".

"She friend zoned you!. Actually a classy move if not cray cray because you two were never and will never be _just_ friends".

"That I know. I'll always want her, it's just so complicated that hasn't changed either, but the blackout happened. I stayed with her at the clinic to deal with Evony's cryogenic, ancient ex".

"Just a regular BoLo date night". She laughed behind her wine glass and I reached for my own again.

"Hey! We slow danced in the dark". I stopped then, happily recalling every detail of that time with Lauren. "She opened up".

"I bet she did".

"About Evony, she opened up about Evony and about what she was really doing and why, she asked me to trust her. Everything became really clear, I realised I was ready, that I didn't want to waste any more time. We made love in the lab. It was amazing. The way it feels being with Lauren, it's different than with anyone else. It's more, so much more".

"You did say you two would be together again in your own time". Kenzi's feet moved from my lap as she sat up and put the bowl of popcorn between us on the couch. "It's like I've landed in some parallel universe here; you've got daddy darko issues instead of psychotic mummy issues, Dyson's sparking with a human whose lover's in a coma because that's not a familiar situation at all, and instead of the Doc trying to help you with your fae control issues, you're potentially the best fit to help with hers given your sexy succubus healing abilities. Did I miss anything?"

"Isn't that enough?" My hands went to my face, my mind overwhelmed with fear again. "Shit Kenz. I don't know how to feel about anything or what I should be doing".

"Oh honey; I'm still freaking out over Lauren the Siren".

"I know right? You didn't see Lauren the Succubus or Lauren the Mesmer. She said she wants it and I….I'm terrified of what it'll mean for her. She doesn't have all the information this time, there are so many unknown variables and I feel like I need to be cautious for both of us because she just seems excited and, happy".

"I think I can understand that Bo. Whatever the hell she did, whatever serum she cooked up, it's probably something she's been working on for a long time. She really is crazy and scary brilliant, not to mention fucking ballsy. Hale and I, we just enjoyed out shit, we never talked about the human/fae thing, and all the reasons why it shouldn't have worked but it still just did. Maybe that's because we didn't get long enough to get into all the bullshit". She paused then, her head tilting down with a sigh before she looked back up and smiled sadly.

The Doc's in love with you. You two dove headfirst into every obstacle and even when you were done, were you really? I would have done anything to be with Hale, to have a long life with him, and it's like you said, Lauren doesn't have all the variables or all the information but she took a chance on making that long life with you happen. It was a shit dangerous thing to do, on so many levels but she did it anyway and I have respect for that".

"What if it doesn't last? What if her body can't handle the power? What if I can't protect her?"

"The possibility of losing her for real, out on that street before she sucked your chi, how did it feel?"

My mind drifted back to that scene, to the blood and how fragile she felt, my hands shaking and my heart broken. "It felt like I was dying too".

"Do you ever want to feel that again?"

 **Lauren**

I'd done a full blood work-up twenty minutes after Vex's Mesmer powers had been transferred through me that first time and now looking at fresh blood work, 32 hours post the infusion of Heath's Siren and then Vex's help in my demonstration to Bo, and I was perplexed by the results I was seeing. There didn't appear to be any direct change in my genetic markers, red or white blood cells, just a spike in adrenalin. I'd need to dig deeper, with anything fae there was always something in the background, subtle and veiled but there all the same. I needed to keep checking for any adverse effects, I needed answers, like knowing there was a bleed somewhere; I just had to find it.

My power as a conduit had been a necessity when Bo had held me after the accident, with no conscious knowledge of it at the time my body had simply reacted, and instinctively with the abilities of a succubus at its disposal had taken the chi it needed to heal and survive.

It had been similar with Vex that first time, not a conscious decision to manipulate my patient's movements but simply with the power of a Mesmer available through touch; my body flawlessly accepted those abilities. The mission with Heath had been the first time I'd made a conscious decision of when and how I'd use my conduit ability. It hadn't been a reflex as soon as I'd touched him, I'd felt in control to some degree.

"Control is tied to my emotions, seemingly dependent on circumstance and whatever species of fae I'm temporarily fusing with". The words bounced off steel and glass around me, my mind wandering to Bo. I could be a succubus when touching her but succubi by  
nature are driven by need. What would my feelings for her and hers for me mean for my control and for hers? Would I be able to feed her? Would we be able to touch and make love without me tapping into her succubus if I made a conscious decision not to?

I could hypothesise all I wanted but I needed answers and so did Bo. I could feel her hesitation and concern with these new powers. With a sigh I stood up from my chair. Jack was clouding my mind, still secure in the room next to this one, conveniently so, or that's what I was starting to suspect.

He appeared to Dyson and me first, being what we needed at that time just like he had the answer I needed for my stem cell research and didn't seem at all surprised by the abilities I'd discovered in myself. I'd given him some control, even if it didn't appear from where he sat that he had any. He was here because he wanted and needed something and even though I genuinely believed he didn't intend on hurting Bo, I knew from experience sometimes you end up causing that hurt even when it's not your aim. I'd protect her with everything I had just like she'd always protected me. If I was being honest with myself, it was one of the main reasons I was happy and accepting of the power I'd found, it would help me to protect her.

"Lauren". I jumped at the sound of my voice, my train of thought instantly derailed as I turned to find Dyson looking at me intently, a wry smile on his face.

"Dyson, hey. What are you doing here?" Even as he smiled, his eyes were keen, taking in the scene around him, my blood under the microscope. I wondered briefly if he sensed any change in me but I didn't ask the question directly. He moved closer but his gaze swept to my left, to Kevin's body.

"He's stable, no change". I walked slowly with Dyson over to the glass, his head nodding as he took in the familiar scene.

"I claimed Alicia". My head snapped around to look at him, his gaze staying fixed on the bed. So many feelings raced through me as we stood together in silence; I wasn't surprised, I wasn't angry, mostly I understood and accepted the situation was altogether different than my own introduction to the fae world and so I didn't judge the decision he'd made, I had no right to.

"I'm trying to protect her. I know there are other ways…she was so determined to get answers. She's strong. I just hope I made the right decision".

There was more to the situation than that, I knew it and he knew it. "It's OK Dyson". He finally turned to look at me and I smiled lightly, without thinking I reached out to reassure him, my hand firm on his forearm. My breath hitched as I felt a surge of strength, my nose and throat burning from an intense onslaught of different smells; chemicals, blood and sweat. I closed my eyes tightly and tore my hand away.

The low growl I heard next sounded muted almost, like my ears hadn't adjusted to the rapid flux and then decrease in sensory ability. I took a step back from Dyson immediately, his face shocked and his body taught with the discomfort of what he was feeling.

We both stood silent for a long moment, our breathing heavy as he took his own step back. I went to say something; anything but I couldn't seem to find a starting point to explain what had just happened. I took a tentative step forward but the sounding of warning alarms in the adjacent room had me sidestepping and heading for my patient instead.

It seemed like slow motion; Dyson appearing at my side just as Kevin's body sprang upright, his eyes opening almost instantly, unfocussed and wild. "My name's Dr Lewis, I've been caring for you here at the clinic. You're safe. Can you tell me how you feel?"

It was so easy to slip into doctor mode, comforting even. He was looking at me but through me, hands ripping at the wires and patches on his head and chest, the monitors continuing to wale steadily. "I'm so hot…feels like I'm burning". His voice was hoarse as he started to claw at his skin, scratching angrily and drawing blood. "I need you to stay calm Kevin, I can help you". His eyes met mine again as I took a few steps closer, my hands out in front of me and open on approach.

"I don't understand…..oh god". He started to tremble violently, his chest and face flushing red and glistening with sweat. I took another step forward, this time reaching out to make contact. "Don't touch me". His arm caught me across the face as he staggered off the bed and collapsed on the floor. Dyson's arms were around me, pulling me back and protectively into him but I moved quickly away and sunk to my knees next to Kevin, reaching out again. "Lauren don't".

I couldn't help myself, the look on Kevin's face reminded me so much of Nadia; crazed, confused and desperate. His body started to convulse, every muscle in his body pulsing out and rigid as his mouth opened to purge a black cloud of flies. I staggered back, my eyes closing and my hands swatting desperately, trying in vain to alleviate the harsh itching and stinging burning my skin as the flies swarmed around my face and neck. Dyson was calling my name again before letting out a dangerous growl. Almost like they were angered by the sound, I felt the swarm lighten around me, the buzzing in my ears alleviating. I tried to open my eyes, I could hear the clashing of metal and glass shattering and I moved towards it, reaching out blindly. A sickening scream of agony pierced sharply through the space then silence and a sudden calm, the flies ceasing and dropping as dramatically as they'd appeared, covering the clinic floor around my body like a thick layer of dusk.

The skin on my face still itched crudely but I ignored it, my body on autopilot as it moved towards Kevin, on his side and limp in the far corner just like the flies. I swallowed thickly, my eyes scanning his chest for any sign of it rising and falling, my hand at his neck to check for a pulse. I craned my head up and to the left, Dyson looming over me, half shifted with piercing yellow eyes. "He's dead".

 **Bo**

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She smiled, holding the almost empty tub of ice-cream out for me to dig my spoon into again.

"Heath will be here around 2:00pm with the car".

I nodded lightly, the silence thick between us. "I could always stay a bit longer Bo".

"No, you should go. I want you safe".

"Well the offers always there; I want you in Spain at my place, the whole ragtag gang, even Trick if you can drag him away from the Dal".

I put my spoon down on the bench where we were perched. "I told Lauren once that I wanted to travel the world with her. Spain would be a good place to start".

"Aaaaand I get the feeling there's a big ass BUT on its way!"

"I don't know if it will ever end Kenz, there's always some shit to deal with. I don't know when it will stop, if it will stop?"

Just then my phone rang on the bench next to me, Dyson's name flashing across the screen. With a pointed look I answered the call.

"Where are you?"

"Hello to you too Dyson" My eyebrow's rose and I shook my head with a smile.

"Kevin's dead Bo. I was at the clinic with Lauren, she's hurt. Where are you?"

I was off the bench the next second "At the clubhouse". Panic ripped through me and all I wanted was Lauren here and now, in front of me. "Dyson, can I talk to…" My words were cut off, his voice insistent and gruff. "We'll be there in five minutes" was all I got before he hung up. I lowered the phone from my ear slowly, Kenzi appearing in front of me.

"What the hell was that about?" I felt a surge of emotion rise up unchecked and forced myself to take a step back from her. "Wow, hello old blue eyes! You need to chill Bo".

I took a few deep breaths, my hands coming up to signal I was OK. "Something happened at the lab and Lauren's hurt. Dyson was with her, they're on their way".

"Good, that's good, she'll be alright, you can succubus the hell out of her or she can do that…..however that works for two succubi. Whatever, you can be the doctor for once; she can suck your chi and bam! Good as new!"

 **Lauren**

Dyson and I had been mostly silent in car. We'd assisted with the clean-up of the lab and secured the body for the night because I wanted to do the autopsy personally and Dyson had insisted on getting me to Bo tonight. I hadn't argued, why would I? It's exactly what I wanted and we both knew it. We came to a stop outside the all too familiar building, Dyson shutting off the engine and turning to look at me. "How long?" I knew what he was really asking and I answered as clearly as I could considering the circumstances. "Not long. It's how I survived the accident, I…" He held his hand to stop me, clearly piecing everything together. "You fed off Bo".

His expression was unreadable as he nodded lightly in acceptance. "Let's get you upstairs, she was worried".

I went to reach out for his arm, wanting to stop his movement, wanting to say something to explain but I didn't trust my control right now. "Dyson".

He was half way out the door when he sank back into the seat. "It's OK Lauren, that's a conversation for another time. I need to get you to Bo and I need to see Alicia, I need to tell her myself what's happened".

We were just about at the front door when it flung open and Bo was scanning me intensely from head to toe, her eyes coming to focus finally on my face. "What the hell happened?" I instinctively reached up to my left eye where I'd been struck, my head was throbbing and I wondered how much bruising and swelling had formed. My face was still itchy too; I hadn't had a chance to see the damage for myself. I followed Dyson inside while he did all the talking, relaying what had happened while Bo pulled me in against her side, her hand rubbing circles on my lower back.

"He was purging the last of Hera's essence…..the flies, it would have been too great a shock, his body failed". My voice was quiet but clear, surprising myself. Bo's hand stopped its movement but stayed in place, firm and warm against my jacket. Silence engulfed us all for a long moment.

"Aaaannnd we'll just add hell flies to the fae shit of the month list! So I'm gonna leave you two to ummmmm…I wanted to catch up with Tamsin, so D-Man you're my ride". She was already pulling her jacket from the bench and heading back towards the door when I stepped slightly away from Bo. "Wait Kenzi, stay, you're leaving tomorrow. I'm fine; I didn't mean to interrupt your night".

"That's right; I'll still be here tomorrow. There's plenty of time and plenty of me to go around".

"I'll check in with you tomorrow at the clinic. Let me know when the autopsy's done". Dyson headed out then, not looking back at Bo or I. Kenzi on the other hand gave us a bright smile. "Take care of her Bo. Have fun ladies".

Bo and I didn't say anything to each other as we stood close in the middle of the room and it was comforting, a stark contrast to the silence of the car ride over here. She appeared in front of me, her eyes glassy as she reached a hand out towards my face tentatively.

The small step back I took to avoid her reach was bordering on painful, so much so it took me a few moments to lift my eyes from the ground back to hers, not wanting to see the hurt I knew would be there. "Lauren, please".

"When I sucked your Chi after the accident…I had no control over it, like it was a reflex. If you touch me now, I just…..I know it's weird for you and I'm OK really, I am. My eye will heal, I haven't seen my face. I'll go upstairs and take a look, just give me a couple of minutes, please".

She wiped a tear before it could fall, forcing a smile as she nodded for me to go. The walk to her room was slow, each step I took away from her felt unnatural but necessary. The bathroom was cold as I entered and finally took a look in the mirror with sigh. I prodded my cheekbone gently, noting it was tender but not painful enough to indicate a fracture. Bruising was starting to develop in the area and if I didn't ice it soon I'd have a black eye by morning, probably would regardless. My face was generally flushed, my skin pink and irritated from the flies, altogether not a pretty picture.

I hadn't heard Bo's approach; the first indication of her presence behind me came with her reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry but I needed to be close to you, even if you don't want me to touch you". I kept looking at her in the mirror, knowing if I turned now I'd crack. "It's not that I don't want you to touch me". A smile came to my lips before I could stop myself.

"I know we really need to talk about your new abilities Lo and I know I've seemed cautious but it's only because I love you, so damn much, and I'm scared of what this will mean". Her voice had been so soft and serious as I felt her hands holding my hips. "Bo". It was such a pitiful warning, lacking all conviction. All I wanted was to feel her tight against me.

She gently turned me to face her, being considerate not to touch my skin. "I don't care if you think you won't be in control, my succubus can handle you. I want you to take my chi, and then we'll talk. Trust me; once you're healed you'll have a better handle on that control".

"Do you know how many times I've wished that I could heal you?" I hadn't expected to sound so emotional; it had just flown out in the moment. Her hands bunched against my jacket as she tugged me closer. "You've always healed me Lauren, just in a different way. Time for me to take care of you Doctor Lewis".

There was no will left in me now to fight against her touch, her hands holding my face gently but her lips hard against mine. I felt the pull almost instantly, her chi setting fire to my entire body before soothing it like a sudden cooling flood. This felt so different than that first time out on the street when I'd been so out of myself, detached. My consciousness of what was happening was sharp and I welcomed the electricity of Bo's life force healing me as I continued to feed, my own hands reaching out desperately for skin. I felt it the moment my injuries were gone, the desperation was gone with them, I didn't _need_ her chi now but I _wanted_ it, I wanted _her_ , it felt too good to stop.

She forced her mouth from mine, turning her head to the side with a groan and looking at me with bright blue eyes that dulled back to brown a second later. Her fingers were gentle against my eye, just tracing my skin with a bright smile on her face. "All fixed".

I didn't need to see it for myself; I'd felt the bruised tissue mending as it'd happened, amazing my scientific mind. "Thank you". I leaned back in to give her a soft kiss, a test of sorts. When I pulled back she was smiling at me, almost proud and I couldn't help falling in love all over again.

"I remember a time when you liked to test my control; you were trying to help me, for professional scientific purposes of course". I laughed lightly, running a hand down her chest, my knuckles sweeping her breast in passing. "Of course". I wanted to make love to her, something we hadn't done since the accident, both of us too shocked and exhausted to do anything but cling to each other as we slept. "I need to get a handle on my abilities". She nodded in agreeance, her fingers running through my hair. "I'd be happy to assist". Her words were a whisper in my ear, and then her lips were at my neck.

"I want you, but can we take it slow?" I swallowed the lump in my throat; slow not really what I was wanting but probably the best way to proceed. My jacket was pushed from my shoulders gently, falling to the bathroom floor. "We can take it however you want it, I just need you. I love you". The intensity in her eyes stole my breath, my hands travelling back to her chest, lowering the zipper at the front of her top as I walked her back through the bathroom and to the foot of the bed as I lifted it off. I breathed her in, hands clawing my scalp as I kissed just above straining lace covered flesh. She was moaning softly, her voice course as she spoke just above a whisper.

"Does it feel like hunger?" I shook my head against her skin, leaving a kiss on her neck before pulling back a little. I kept my hands flush against her lower back while I contemplated how best to articulate what I felt. "No not now, actually it didn't feel like hunger before either. When I'm feeding to heal, it's desperate like I don't have a choice, my body just takes. Now I'm touching you and I _just_ want to touch you, I feel like the control on taking your chi is consciously mine. I'm running hot though and…."

"Super horny right?" She smirked at me, clearly enjoying this. "You're burning, your energy's blinding….still _you_ though". Without another word I lifted my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra, both forgotten as I came to a realisation.

"You were worried things would be different, that I'd be different?" Her eyes went to my bare chest, dark and wanting as she swallowed hard and nodded. "You're special to me, what we have and how it feels. I never want that to change".

I reached for her hand, pulling it to rest palm down in between my breasts, my heart beating fast and strong. "I'm still me Bo; maybe some of the things we can do together have changed with my serum but it'll still be us and I want you to feel that". I moved her hand to my breast, her fingers starting to trace and pinch my nipple causing my eyes to fall closed. "Keep touching me, please". Her lips were back, her tongue soft and insistent as it met my own and I felt her tug me forcefully to her by the front of my pants just before they were open and pushed part way off my hips.

I tried to kick my boots off but ended up half hopping, half tripping because the sensation of Bo's breath, now hot and fast at the top of my panties was distracting as hell. She stilled my legs, keeping her mouth teasingly where it was as she bent each knee to remove my socks and throw them over her shoulders. The dreaded pants were finally gone, her mouth and tongue working hard to drive me crazy, a silk barrier still between us. I felt myself moan at her grunts of appreciation, hands kneading into the cheeks of my ass, keeping me in place.

In a delicious haze I felt a surge of strength and need, my hands gently tilting her face back to mine, trying to signal what I wanted. She made it hard of course, my panties were lowered slowly, her tongue tasting me with feather light touches before she vanished and appeared back against my lips.

That sense of desperation was back, an instinct to taste her chi and I wondered then how hard it was for her every time we made love not to lose her control. That thought made me push the need I felt down. With fast movements I stripped her bare, wanting nothing but her skin against mine and it's exactly what I got when my back hit cool sheets. She sat up, pulling me into her lap and forcing a moan as the firmness of her thigh pushed up between my thighs. I kissed her hard, her hands in my hair and then on my hips encouraging my thrusts. The pressure and wetness as I slid desperately back and forth was incredible, my back bending slightly when she took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked. We kept on moving together, phantom thoughts entering my mind as white hot pressure built in my gut, thoughts of all the ways I wanted her, of all the things we could be.

There was one racing thought above all else. "I want you inside me when I cum". She complied instantly, pushing me back onto the bed and moving three fingers to my entrance, her face stretched in a dangerous but beautiful smile as they plunged in. She knew exactly where to touch, curling against my tight walls while she was the one riding my thigh now. I forced my head up from the pillow, taking a look at her eyes watching me, breasts bouncing and her pussy so open and wet gliding against my skin, each thrust of her hips serving to push her fingers inside me deeper and harder. I focussed on her eyes, now bright blue as her hips moved with more force becoming erratic while her fingers remained steady and firm in their task. I wanted so much for her to feed on me but I knew she wouldn't, it was something she rarely did when we made love.

I wanted to cum, I was so ready and as she broke our eye contact and threw her head back with a scream I let the pleasure I'd been keeping at bay roll over me in waves. I kept her moving against me slowly, the two of us breathing heavy as I smiled at the film of sweat making her skin glisten then groaned as her fingers slid out of me, her body collapsing to my side, her thigh draped possessively over my hip. We just looked at each other and breathed slowly. I think I understood now, all the times she insisted the energy between us when we made love was always more than enough to satisfy her hunger. I felt like I was glowing.

I tentatively broke the silence. "We're still us". She laughed lightly, tracing my lips with a finger. "Yes, still us". Something sprang to my mind then as her head rested next to mine on the pillow. I shifted to pull her close in against me. "I don't…..I don't want to make the same mistakes I made last time. I don't mean to be evasive; I made an error in judgement".

She looked concerned then but waited patiently for me to continue. "Jack…Hades, he was the one who examined me".

I was expecting anger but all I got was a deep sigh and her hand rubbing at the skin of my back. "I know".

"You know?" She nodded lightly, resting her head more firmly into the pillow. "I don't trust him Lauren so I want you to keep doing tests, to get answers for the unknowns because I can't handle your health sitting out on the ledge. I think I made my own error in judgement too, putting him at the clinic, he was all too happy to stay and I wonder why that is? I should have kept him as far away from you as possible. He wants something, there's a bigger plan, and I just don't know what it is".

"We'll figure it out, everything, your dad, my powers, any adverse reactions; we always figure it out Bo". She leaned in to kiss me again, just a simple brush of lips but I soon pushed against her, demanding more. Just as I felt her hips starting to move slowly against me she pulled back breathing heavy. "You're hungry". It wasn't a question; it was a clinical statement of truth.

"And I thought I was the one testing your control". I sat up in the bed with a smile, her voice urgent as my feet hit the floor. "Where are you going?"

"For a shower". I walked slowly back into the bathroom, knowing she'd be hot on my heels. I felt her arms snake around my waist just as I pulled the shower curtain aside, her hands doing the same to my hair, her lips at my neck. I took a step up and into the tub, testing the water before helping her in and guiding her under the spray. I stayed a deliberate step back, watching the water cascade over her hair and face. She turned around and I felt myself smile confidently before stepping forward and kissing her passionately, the warm water at her back. I didn't try and stop the urge to feed and surprisingly she followed suit, her eyes shining blue, a reflection of my own. I got lost in the warmth and love of her chi flowing mutually between us. She pulled back slowly and this time I followed her lead, the last of her essence wisping into my mouth like a cloud.

"What if I want you to lose control? What if I want to feed you like I've never been able to? Don't you want that too?" I felt vulnerable again, just like the first time only a day or so ago when I'd posed a similar question. This time she didn't assure me with words but her eyes shone ethereal blue again, iridescent and luminous. Her lips were on mine, my entire being fractured apart with the heat of her feed, deep and ravenous. This was what I wanted, to fuel her desperation, to let her gorge herself instead of controlling herself. I felt so acutely connected to her, my own control slipping and my fingers pulsing red with energy on her breast and then inside her, so wet and tight. She was still feeding hungrily as my fingers continued to move hard and fast, fuelled by the sensation of giving myself so wholly to the person I loved.

Her muscles were quaking, the lewd sexual energy in the steamy space thick and lustrous as she tore her mouth away and cried out as she came hard and fast. Her body slumped onto mine, head on my shoulder while I marvelled at the intensity of what had just happened and the still available strength in my body. She shot up suddenly, still breathing hard but dazed and alarmed. She looked like she wanted to cry and maybe I did too but it was from relief and happiness rather than any other reason.

"I'm sorry I…I've never, that was".

"It felt incredible when you fed". I reached for her hands. "I'm fine Bo; I'm happy, I love you".

"Is this really happening?"

The question took me by surprise. I didn't answer it but I did kiss her, her lips responding a second later, her tongue seeking my own. That's when I felt it, I wasn't pulling chi but I felt her energy flood me, so full of fire and love it made my head spin. I felt my own succubus rise up to receive what was being given, a stream of pure red glowing between us.

Her lips were back on mine then, desperate just after she'd stopped the flow but then slow and sweet, our foreheads eventually coming to rest together. "What was that?" I could feel her energy inside me still, pulsing and throbbing.

"There was so much of your chi; I wanted to give you something back, a piece of me".

END


End file.
